Sweet Dreams
by blackunicorn16
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters start having weird dreams about each other? Read on!  My first fanfic.  NO LONGER ON BREAK!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Star Wars does not belong to me, though it does belong to George Lucas, though. My first fanfic, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Padme Amidala was taking a peaceful walk at night, the stars where out, and so where Naboo's two moons shining beautifully in the night. She sighed, wanting to reach up and touch the stars, and the moons, but she knew she could not; knowing that he was near one of those stars.

As she kept on walking, she saw a hooded figure standing in front of her; the cloak was a medium brown in color, and very familiar. Smiling, she walked up to him, gently pulling him to face her. But as he turned around, his figure changed; becoming taller, the cloak blacker. His angelic face became encased in a strange shaped black mask, his breathing audible, and machine like. His body was wrapped in a black suit; his hand on hers became iron like, and hard.

She tried to scream, to get away, but he just laughed a cold, hard laugh that sounded nothing like his gentle and kind one. She continued struggling, and broke free; she started to run, but she suddenly felt her throat closing up, she couldn't breathe. She turned to face him, surprised to find that he looked like himself again, except his eyes a shining yellow color. He laughed, still sounding cold and machine like. She blacked out.

Padme woke with a start, cold sweat drenching her body. She felt Anakin's hand stroking her hair; and she turned to face him, his eyes were closed. It was just a dream, but it left a chill in her body; and just like that, she began to cry.

**What do you think? I'm not quite sure where this is going, but I'm sure it's going to be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter is up! Disclaimer: yet again, I sadly do not own Star Wars….**

Chapter 2

Padme was sitting at her kitchen counter in her apartment on Courasant. Her thoughts lying on the strange dream that she had the previous night; it was strange, but she somehow knew it was significant. When she had woke up, Anakin was so bewildered at her sudden outburst of crying; she had told him it was just a dream, and to go back to sleep. Instead, he had left for the Jedi Temple.

Back at the Temple

"Is that all you got Snips? Wow, you're really losing your touch!" Anakin Skywalker teased his padawan playfully, knowing that was the only way to get her on form. He regretted it when she struck his arm with her lightsaber.

"I think that's the ALL that you were looking for, Skyguy!" Ashoka Tano was laughing at her master's foolishness: he knew better than to tease her.

"Anakin, you know that you shouldn't tease a very accomplished padawan, even if she is your own." Obi-Wan Kenobi was watching at the sidelines, and was laughing at his former padawan's mistake. Anakin grimaced; he would get back at Obi-Wan later. He turned off his lightsaber, and Ashoka followed suit.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi, for your accurate evaluation of my skills." Ashoka told him. She then stuck her tongue out at her master, and he repeated the childish gesture. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the two; they were acting like younglings.

As the dynamic duo went back to their shared quarters, Kenobi decided that he should go and meditate. He happened to have a lot on his mind….

**What do ya think? I've decided to have one chapter a dream, and the next, awakeness. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, am I gettin' these up fast! Disclaimer: you know the drill, STAR WARS IS NOT MINE! IT'S GEORGE LUCAS'S! Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3! There are some lines from A New Hope in this one, too.**

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan inwardly scolded himself for falling asleep during meditation. Not that it had ever happened before; it's just that he found it irritating. He looked at the clock on the wall: it was ten at night. He sighed, getting up and walking to his bed room. He fell asleep instantaneously.

"_Let go of your conscious self, and act on instinct." Obi-Wan looked around. He was in an unfamiliar ship; sitting next to him was an old man who grabbed a helmet, and placed it on a young boy's head. In the corner, a wookie and a little astro droid where playing a game, with a golden droid looking on._

_The boy looked no older than nineteen; dirty blond hair, familiar blue eyes, holding a lightsaber. Anakin's lightsaber. The old man put the helmet on the boy's head with the blast shield down._

"_With the blast shield down, I can't see anything!" the boy replied._

"_Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them!" the old man said. The boy ignited the lightsaber, and blocked all the shots fired at him._

Obi-Wan woke with a start. That dream was too accurate to be an ordinary dream; too clear. The young boy, he looked familiar; he had definitely seen the two droids somewhere, but their images where slipping away. Anakin's lightsaber; why would that boy have it? Who was he, who was the old man?

**Ok, so that had a major New Hope scene in it. Sorry if I got any lines from there wrong. Your reviews are cherished!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, already! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan was sitting on a ledge in the Jedi Temple, deep in thought. He was thinking about the peculiar dream he had the previous night. _Who was that boy? He looks very familiar, but I've never seen him before, same with that man. I wonder-_

BAM

Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp blow to his head from above. He looked around, and saw his old padawan perched on top of a statue above him.

"Anakin, get down from there; you know you'll break something!" Obi-Wan shouted. Climbing on statues was, in fact, forbidden. Not that anyone had actually ever climbed one before, but he sure it was not permitted.

"Alright, you just have to ruin the fun for everybody." Anakin got down, and started walking away. Obi-Wan followed suit.

"Everybody? Who else is this entertaining to besides yourself? And where is your padawan, surly, she must be up by now?" Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I can tell there's something on your mind, tell me, what is it?" Kenobi knew it was no use lying to Anakin, so he told him, however reluctantly.

"Well, I had this dream last night, but it was no ordinary dream. It was the future, I know it." Anakin took a sideways glance at his former master, intrigued. He made a 'please continue' gesture.

"There was a young boy, maybe eighteen, or nineteen years old; he had a lightsaber, and was training with it." Anakin looked bored.

"What's so ponder worthy about that?" he asked.

"They weren't at the Jedi Temple: they were on some sort of ship. There was an old man with him, training him with a remote. There were also two droids and wookie on board, and they looked so familiar, but I can't remember what they looked like. The weirdest of all, the boy was using _your_ lightsaber." Obi-Wan finished. Anakin looked concerned, and (not surprisingly) checked his belt for his lightsaber. It was still there.

"Ok, so maybe that is ponder worthy. Let me know if you figure anything out. I have to get back to my Padawan now." Anakin walked off, and Obi-Wan continued thinking.

**What do you think? BE WARNED: I will update AT LEAST TWICE A DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told ya I'd update more than once a day! Enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

There was smoke everywhere; clones attacking, but not on a battlefield. At the Jedi Temple. Ashoka watched in horror as her best friend, Barriss, get shot down by more than five clones. It didn't make sense, even they youngling were being killed. Why would this happen, who was making it happen?

Then she saw him. Her master, her mentor, killing four padawans at once. She ran up to him, yelling for him to stop; she turned him around to face her. It was not her master's eyes that she saw; his eyes were a deep and gentle blue color, not the yellow that she was seeing. She tried to turn and run, there was a flash of blue, the ground rushing up to meet her….

Ashoka woke with a gasp, her master standing above her, his eyes, blue and kind. He smiled and said, "Hey, Snips! I thought you might be dead, the way you were sleeping!" His teasing meant well, but it made Ashoka sick, and very conveniently, she threw up on him.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll get chapter 6 up, and possible 7, later today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is now up! Please read and review!**

Chapter 6

Anakin Skywalker was having a bad day, no, more like a bad week. First, his wife breaks into hysterics over a dream, Ashoka gave him a new burn on his arm to join the countless others, he got "yelled" at for jumping on a statue, Obi-Wan tells him that a young boy will somehow get his lightsaber, and then, to top it all, his padawan threw up on him. Yet again, not one of his best week, and he had many bad weeks in his short life.

He walked toward the 'fresher, and tried to get in, but it was locked. He listened, and he heard Ashoka being violently sick. He sighed, and went into his room and pulled out a fresh tunic; throwing the old one in the laundry pile.

"Hey Snips, if you just want to stay here and relax today, that's fine. Looks like I'm going to have to report to the council myself." He heard Ashoka attempt a reply, but her words where drowned out by a fresh spew of vomit. "Gross," he said to himself. He went into their storage cabinet, and got out a bucket to put in Ashoka's room, some stomach meds, and made some soup.

He left his quarters, only to find the hallway blocked by Master Windu, who looked stern. "Skywalker, where is your padawan?" Anakin sighed again, knowing that a direct reply was expected.

"She is too ill to leave our quarters today." He replied, staring out the window. Windu shook his head, and walked off, leaving Anakin in a worse mood than before.

**Chapter 6! Please review! Chapter 7 will be up most likely today!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had a family event that I was unaware of. Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

_Blue on blue blades, clashing together in an epic duel; instead of being in the dream, Anakin was watching from the "sidelines". Around them, volcanoes erupted, a river of lava just waiting for one of the two duelers to fall into its depths. _

_Anakin couldn't see their faces, but it was strange that the lightsaber where both blue. The structures around them were falling, but they paid no attention, continuing as though nothing could stop them. The battle went on, until they were both on small platforms in the river of lava. Still, although the smallness and unstableness of the platforms. _

_Then, one of the two jumped onto the higher river bank, and yelled something at the other. Anakin couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was, it made the one still on the platform tried to jump onto the bank. The other cut off his legs, and he rolled towards the edge of the river, and started to draw the rivers flames. That's when Anakin heard what the one on the bank say his name to the burning man._

Anakin snapped out of his meditation; he was scared. This was a vision of the future, but he told himself that it might not happen, remembering Master Yoda's words:

"Always in motion, the future is." That still did not comfort Anakin much.

**That just made Anakin's week worse! Sorry if it's not that good, there was a huge scene form ROTS, but it will get better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love it when people review; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Padme was in her office working on a bill to stop the production of more clones, when Anakin entered, looking concerned and tired. He went up to her and kissed her quickly, and sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

"I feel like I just got thrown from an air ship and crashed onto a rock." He said simply. Padme laughed, earning her a stern glare from her husband. He then said, "I can't come over tonight, Ashokas sick, and I need to take care of her. Whatever it is, it's really bad." Padme felt a rush of sadness for her husband's padawan.

"You must do what you must; she is your 'daughter', after all." Anakin stared at her like she was crazy. "What, you're like Ashoka's dad, you take her out,"

"To battle," Anakin cut across her, "what's so fun and outing-ish about that?"

",you teach her sills she needs to lean, and you look after her." Padme continued like he had never cut across her.

"Whatever you say Padme, but I think that's just weird. She's like my little sister." Padme shrugged, knowing that Anakin loved her like a daughter.

Then, for some reason, the dream that Padme had the other night played back in her head. She shivered, remembering the iron like grip on her arm, her throat closing…

"Padme, you just zoned out about something." It was not a question, it was an observation. She shook her head, and smiled.

"You should get back to Ashoka, she needs you; and I have work to get done." Padme needed to be alone; she wanted to think about what her dream could possibly mean. Anakin got up, kissed her quickly, and left. Padme then knew what she had to do….

**There it is! Chapter 8! I hope you guys liked it, I have devious plans for chapter 9 (which will NOT be a dream sequence!) hehehehehehe. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I lied that this was the devious chapter, chapter 10 is the devious one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Padme felt weird about this, not just weird, but awkward. She had called Master Yoda, telling him that she had something on her mind that was bothering her, and asked him to help her. Yoda had agreed, and told her that- since she could not come to the Jedi Temple- that he would come to her apartment.

Padme was glad that Anakin would not be spending the night; she shuddered, thinking of how awkward it would be if he came and Master Yoda was still there. She stood up, straightened her simple green gown, and waited for the Jedi's arrival.

It was only two minutes later that Dorme told her that Master Yoda was at the door. Padme quickly got up, and let in the tiny and ancient Jedi.

"Senator Amidala, what an honor, it is," Yoda said. Padme showed him into her living room, and sat down. "Troubling you, what is, tell me."

"Master Yoda, I had a dream the other night, and it's been really bothering me. I can't keep it out of my head, and I can't focus on my work." She said. Yoda thought for a moment, then said,

"Tell me, happened, what did?" Padme sighed, and she told him her dream…

Later

It was night outside; the young Senator from Naboo was sitting in bed, reading over a data pad. It was hard to focus, though, she was reflecting on her talk with Master Yoda. He had said that it was just imagination playing tricks on her, but if they continued, then it was the force trying to tell her something. She had not told him that it was Anakin; she just said that it was someone that she knew. Though how the force could be telling her something, she did not know.

She put down her data pad, and called for Dorme to bring her some water, but Dorme did not reply. Padme got up, and went into the living room, the lights were off, and she turned them on. Dorme was lying dead on the floor.

**There is the not so devious chapter 9! It was a long chapter by my terms. Chapter 10 is coming up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is officially up! It took me a long time (about 2 hours) to come up with this one. Now, THIS one is the semi-devious one. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 10

Asajj Ventress stood in wait; her lightsabers were temporarily replaced by twin blasters that hung at her sides. She hated the fact that she had to trade her 'sabers in for this mission, but the murder couldn't be linked to her, no matter what. She was in the senators living quarters building, on the top floor. She was hiding in the air vents above the living room.

Below, she heard movement, but before she thought to check who she was aiming at, she shot. The body fell, and Asajj jumped down from her hiding place. She checked the body; it was not the senator that she shot, it was a handmaiden that resembled the human senator from Naboo.

"Dorme, could you please bring me some water?" Ventress was startled; forgetting temporarily that the senator was in the other room. Asajj turned off the lights, she was not quite sure what to do, if the handmaiden did not return with the senators drink, then the senator would come to investigate. Instead, she used a classic Sith method that her master taught her: when in doubt, flee the scene. And she did just that.

**So you may or may not think this was devious (**_**devious **_**is officially my new favorite word), but now we know that the separatists are involved in this story! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehehehehe, **_**devious**_**, wasn't it? Let's see what happens next!**

Chapter 11

Senator Amidala was standing in front of the Jedi council, which she had only done a few times before. She had immediately contacted them, and was summoned to the Temple. Right now, she was waiting for the council to finish discussing what actions to take on the matter.

"Senator, we have concluded that you must be put under the protection of the Jedi, do you have any recommendations?" Master Windu was always so serious, kind of like her, Padme thought.

"If Ashoka Tano is up to it, I would appreciate it, and if not, Anakin Skywalker would also do fine." The council members looked at each other; they knew that she was fond of Anakin.

"Skywalker just dispatched for Ryloth just a few hours ago. Padawan Tano will be with you shortly. You may leave now, Senator." Padme bowed her head, and left the temple. She met with her personal guard outside, and left for her apartment.

_Jedi Council room_

"Protect the senator at all costs, if you feel threatened in a cretin place, or if the attacker shows itself, leave the scene immediately, you don't necessarily have to leave the planet, though." Windu finished briefing the still slightly sick Ashoka, and she left for the Senators at once.

**Wow, would ya look at that? Don't worry; their trip will be filled with disturbing dreams. I'm going to get chapter 12 up possibly right after this. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Must…Keep…Righting! (I don't think that's how you spell it, but oh well) Chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

Ashoka walked into Padme's apartment; it was late at nights, and she met Captain Typho when she walked in, and he led her to Padme's room. The senator was emptying her immense closet and dividing it into two suitcases; and without the help of Dorme, it was going very slowly.

"Here, let me help you with that," Ashoka said to her overwhelmed friend, and just in time. The clothes started to fall on the floor; Captain Typho left the bedroom to wait in the living room.

Both girls were laughing at the avalanche of apparel, and started to throw clothes at each other. That continued for a few minutes, and then they went to work on sorting them. When they were done, they went into the living room, and got into a speeder on her dock.

When they got on to the ship, they set course for Naboo. Ashoka and Padme were talking in Padme's quarters; sitting on her bed. A few hours later, they arrived on Naboo, and they went to the royal palace in Theed. After Padme was settled in, Ashoka went to her room. She needed a nice nap…

**There it is, chapter 12! The next chapter will finally be another dream sequence! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, a dream sequence! Hope you enjoy, keep on reviewing!**

Chapter 13

_The blaster was cocked, and loaded; it took its aim at the young Senator from Naboo. Before it could shook it saw a Jedi next to her. Always get in the way of work; so instead, he pointed the blaster at the young Jedi. He took aim at the padawan, and pulled the trigger. _

_Her lightsaber was out less than a second after he pulled the trigger. She deflected the blast, grabbed the senator, and ran to the door. Anger and frustration welled up inside him; to get it out; he started shooting at the guards and the governor still there. They dropped dead on the floor._

This time, Ashoka knew what her dream meant. The assassin was closer, maybe a day or two away from running into them. Still, she felt creped out; she was sometimes scared of her connection with the force. At other times, she felt like there was a little person inside her, telling her secrets.

Ashoka got, up and went to Captain Typho to inform him that the assassin was on the move. She went inside Padme's room, and waited in the antechamber.

Morning

Padme had a very refreshing sleep; she did not have the strange one, but one where she was with Anakin in the lake country. She got up, and called for Ashoka.

"Yes, Padme? What do you need?" Ashoka replied. Padme gestured to the closet, and Ashoka nodded.

It was fun picking out the senator's clothes; but without her handmaidens, Padme needed Ashoka's help getting into her gown, and doing her hair.

"When do you think the bounty hunter will get here?" Padme asked. Ashoka was struggling with Padme's hair; having none herself, she was at a loss of what to do.

"Well, I think it won't catch up with us until tomorrow at the least, so we must be on guard." She gave up on the hair, and they decided to go for a walk in the gardens with the guards, and the Governor

Meanwhile

The blaster was cocked, and loaded; it took its aim at the young Senator from Naboo. Before it could shook it saw a Jedi next to her. Always get in the way of work; so instead, he pointed the blaster at the young Jedi. He took aim at the padawan, and pulled the trigger…

**What do you think? Pretty good, huh? Well, anyway, check this regularly, because I update a LOT. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, that last chapter had a lot of grammatical errors. I hope this one is better! And thank you Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for pointing out that I've been spelling Ahsoka wrong! **

Chapter 14

Ahsoka had her lightsaber out before the shot even reached her. She deflected the blast, grabbed Padme, and ran. Even though they were out of the way, they could still hear blasts coming from the garden.

"Ahsoka, we must go back and help them! There being shot down!" Padme cried; but Ahsoka just kept on running, and Padme did not object.

"If they're being shot down, we're no help to them dead! We have to leave the capital before the bounty hunter can find us!" they reached the ship, and immediately set out.

"Set course for the lake country! It's very remote, and no one would think to find us there!" Ahsoka sat in the co-pilots seat, and set the coordinates. They took off, and set the ship on auto pilot. They remained silent, and just watched the land pass beneath them; amazing turquoise waterfalls, lush green fields, and beautifully constructed houses.

When they landed, a servant of the house that Padme owned came and got their luggage that was still on the ship. They settled in their rooms, and went down to eat lunch. They talked quietly about their suspicions of who the bounty hunter would be, but other than that, they were silent.

Meanwhile

"Did you manage to get the senator?" Ventress was growing impatient. This rookie bounty hunter worked for a low fee, but was quite good at his work.

"No, ma'am; there was a Jedi on guard with her, and they managed to get away." Asajj grimaced; so, the Jedi were now involved. This was proving harder than she thought.

"Next time, get right out and attack, don't hide, just be ruthless." She told him. She then left the room, and went to contact her Master.

"Don't worry, I will be." He stood up, and went to go check his weapons. If there was one thin Greedo hated, it was failing a job.

**Another quite **_**devious**_** chapter, hmmmm? Well, chapter 15 will be up shortly!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 already! This one doesn't have an exact dream sequence, but, oh, you'll see. Keep on reviewing, my friends! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

The day was going by very slowly; Ryloth was a constant target for the separatists, and Obi-Wan was sure now that they were only invading it to get on the Republic's nerves. It was nighttime, and Obi-Wan was exhausted from fighting all day.

There was still that dream; it was always on the back of his mind, haunting him. He almost got shot yesterday because he was so focused on it instead of the battle. But now this dream was turning into an obsession. Since he had that vision, he was always so anxious to get to sleep, just in hopes of seeing it again. Instead of the full thing playing in his head, he would see their faces: the boy's young and eager face; his force signature was very powerful. The old man's face was gentle and kind, and he spoke with a certain accent that Obi-Wan could tell that others loved hearing.

But today, a new face popped up in his dream, and this time it was the whole thing, plus, he could see the rest of the ship. There was a man sitting next to the elder one; his smile was cocky, and his eyes gave the hint that he was kind, but sarcastic. This time, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever the old man said, it made the young one laugh, and the boy deactivate his, no, Anakin's, lightsaber.

That's when he heard it: the Millennium Falcon. He didn't know what it meant, but he was sure it was the name of the ship. The dream started fading, and Obi-Wan woke up. He then knew what he had to do: find the Millennium Falcon.

**Chapter 15! Okay, so I should tell you that July 3-July 4 I most likely won't post anything because I'll be on vacation, but I will post as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 took a long time to get up 'cuz I was on vacation, until now! This takes place in the early Clone Wars, a little before season 2. Sorry it took so long, please R &R!**

Chapter 16

Anakin Skywalker was in a bad mood to accompany his so far bad week. He had a bad dream, but it was so embarrassing that he could not even tell Padme if he wanted to. So, he went to Obi-Wan to see if he could help him out. He was still in his sleeping pants, but it was early morning, so no one would notice.

Obi-Wan was meditating on his dream when his former Padawan entered his tent (they were on a ground base). Anakin sat down in front of his Master, and waited for him to come out of meditation.

"What is troubling you this time, Anakin, and if it's about the bathroom situation, I don't even want to hear about it." Obi-Wan still had his eyes closed, but he wasn't in meditation. Anakin blushed slightly at the mention of the embarrassing bathroom story and told Obi-Wan of his dream.

"… and then, the marshmallow eats you, then turns into a lemur; that's about it." Anakin finished telling Obi about his strange dream; but Kenobi didn't seem to be listening.

"Have you ever heard of a ship called the _Millennium Falcon_?" he asked. Anakin was completely flustered; he punched his former Master in the arm, and cussed in Huttese.

"I've never heard of it, and why I even try talking to you is a wonder! I'm leaving!" Obi-Wan was confused, seeing as he hadn't even heard Anakin speak to him. So, instead, he got a datapad, and started looking up registered ships. Sadly, he had to stop because of the annoying separatists decided to attack right then. When could he ever catch a break?

**What d'ya think? This was a weird chapter, but remember what was done before Old Kenobs' goes to battle! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, it's been long! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been sick and I have physical therapy, not a good combo! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Ahsoka was sitting on a balcony in Naboo's lake country; thinking about not just about who the bounty hunter might be, but about Padme and Anakin. She knew they were close friends, and that they knew each other for a long time, but sometimes they shared flirty smiles, and would act strange around each other. Could they be…? No, that was stupid, she knew her Master was kind of a ladies man, but he would never be in a relationship, right?

Padme walked onto the balcony, and saw Ahsoka sitting there, deep in thought. She was always impressed by her husband's Padawan; at only 14, Ahsoka was a great Jedi padawan. Padme walked up to the young Jedi, and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Padme asked the younger woman. Ahsoka looked up, surprised to find the young Senator sitting next to her.

"You and Master Skywalker have a lot in common, and you to seem to _like _each other, am I wrong?" Padme sighed, she was not expecting this.

"Well, I do like him," she drew it out for dramatic effect.

"Go on, I won't tell anyone." Ahsoka wanted to hear more.

Padme decided to tell the partial truth, "I think he's amazing; cute, infuriating, and there's just no words to describe how incredible he is. I love being near him, and yes, I _like, _like him." Ahsoka laughed, and Padme blushed. She wanted to hear what she would say.

"Okay, so I can kind of see what you're saying, but he is NOT cute, that's just weird." Padme coughed, and said, "How can you not think that, he totally-"

But the rest of her sentence was cut off by a blast from behind.

**A little abrupt ending, CLIFFHANGER! My favorite righting device! A bit of girl talk between Ahsoka and Padme, 'cuz even Jedi deserve to be girly once in a while! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm finally back! Did you guys miss me? Anyway, I'm now back for more fanfiction fun!**

Chapter 18

Ahsoka rolled into action right away; her lightsaber was out and deflecting blasts faster than anything. The thing attacking them was a Rodian male, and he looked determined to kill Ahsoka. As Ahsoka was fighting him, Padme pulled the silent alarm, and withdrew a small blaster from within her cloak. She shot the Rodian, nothing fatal, and ran to Ahsoka.

"I never knew that Senators carried blasters up their sleeves." The Jedi padawan marveled.

"Most don't, but I think that's because there to big-headed to realize that people always seem to want to kill them." A few guards had run into the room, and were taking away the would-be assassins body.

The two girls stood in silence for a long time after the event; just standing on the balcony, waiting. After about an hour, they made their way to a medical exam room, where the Rodian was being held.

A team of specialist was hanging around, and bowed when they saw Padme. "Who is this man?" Padme asked.

"We do not know, my lady, we have checked for blood sample matches in different data banks, but so far, nothing comes up."

"Maybe I can help." Ahsoka said; and with that, she sat down on the floor, and started meditating.

"Ummm, is the Jedi meditating? Or am I crazier than I think I am?" Ahsoka laughed silently, and focused her mind on the Rodian male.

"Well, there is nothing really important that I saw, but put a tracking device in him, I want to know more about him." It was half an hour later, and Ahsoka could see absolutely nothing. Well, she did see that Master Skywalker's pants caught fire in battle, and he sustained, ahem, certain injuries, but nothing else. With that, she and Padme left the center, and walked back to their quarters.

"I can't believe you think he's cute." Padme smiled. She knew who Ahsoka was talking about: her husband, her lover.

"I can't see how you don't think he's cute." And they broke out laughing.

**How was that post-break chapter? Good, bad? Whatever you think about, don't be shy, right a review about it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally! Chapter 19! My updates will be about once or twice daily now, because I have another story. Keep on reviewing, my friends!**

Chapter 19

Anakin cursed slightly, his bad week had turned into a bad month. His nightmares had gotten worse, Obi-Wan was obsessed with finding as much information on some ship, and a few moments ago, Anakin's pants caught fire. He was in the medical center getting treated for burns in "certain places", and he was in considerable pain.

The medical base door opened, and in walked Obi-Wan; his nose in a data pad. Anakin wasn't in the mood to talk to him if he was here to talk about the "Millennium Falcon", he just wanted pure sympathy from his old Master. Kenobi sat down next to Anakin, and put the data pad away in his tunic belt.

"Hello Anakin, I hope you are feeling well. And I know what you are going to say, if I want to talk about that ship, then I might as well be talking to a brick." Anakin scowled.

"You were just talking about it, and I think that it's very rude of you to bring it up. I am in no mood to hear about your stupid ship when I'm feeling like crud." He closed his eyes, and lay back on the pillows.

"I was wondering how you were, actually. A burn like that mustn't be pleasant." Anakin opened his eyes.

"It's not, it hurts really badly, and I can't fall asleep. I don't know what I was thinking, rushing into battle with an upside-down torch." Obi-Wan laughed, and got up to talk to the medical droid. Anakin just fell back onto the pillows again, and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, a needle was stuck into his arm, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Thank you, I just feel so bad for him. He's always getting himself hurt, and having weird dreams. I just wish that he could be more careful. I sometimes wonder what would happen if he didn't have me around; force, it would be a mess!" Obi-Wan then left the room, and went to his quarters.

Anakin started tossing and turning, a dream focusing in his mind….

**Love it, Hate it? I want to know your thoughts! Chapter 20 will be up shortly!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! I am proudly announcing that this is the last chapter of Sweet Dreams. Don't worry, I have plenty o other stories in my unusually small head, and keep on looking for more. I'd like to thank SweetSerendipity27 and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for being faithful reviewers, and I 3 you guys! And now, the final chapter of Sweet Dreams!**

Chapter 20

_He felt hot, and had a burning sensation all over his body; it hurt terribly. He was lying in the charcoal and ash bank of some strange planet. He saw a figure standing above his body, a very familiar figure._

"_Get a medical capsule immediately!" Anakin could now see the persons face; though distorted, and scared. It was Palpatine. He suddenly felt he was being lifted up, and taken aboard a ship. They were hooking him up to machines, and he could hear his own breathing. _

_After a while, they landed on Courasant. It was raining. It should have felt good against his burns, but it only irritated them. He was taken into a medical room. They began adding artificial limbs, and encasing him in a black suit. _

'_What are they doing? Get this off of me!' where his thoughts. After a long procedure, he could hear his breathing, see through a vision enhancing mask, and he was very alert. _

"_Lord Vader, can you hear me?"_

Anakin woke with a start. It must have been the meds, or lack of sleep, but he felt uneasy. He knew something was wrong, but he dismissed that thought. Besides, it was only a dream, right?

**HAHAHAHA, abrupt ending! Hope you guys liked it, and look for more of my stories, because there is a lot going on in my **_**devious**_** mind. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
